


Sleep is for Everyone but Captains

by binni



Series: Drabble Requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and captain stuff cuz cap enno rules my heart, drabble requests, just kinda, they're established but it's not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binni/pseuds/binni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita has no idea how Daichi-san had done it.</p><p>It probably has something to do with the vice-captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep is for Everyone but Captains

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble request, this time for Tana/Enno and I just. My heart. I love tanaenno. The prompt was from an anon, with one of them napping/making the other take a nap. So I hope this is okay. c':

How had Daichi-san done this.

Daichi-san had managed captaincy, college-prep classes, cowardly second (and one 3rd) years, over-active and overly ambitious 1st years, and still - _somehow_ \- managed to take Karasuno to Nationals. All while passing his courses and graduating.

Ennoshita is constantly in awe of his former captain, and he's realizing just how much Daichi had done for the team by his … he counts on his fingers … 3rd official day as captain. The school year has yet to start, so he has no first years (yet), but he does have four other 3rd years, and four 2nd years. Kinoshita and Narita are excited to be potential starters – as long as no new prodigies step through the gym doors – and Tanaka is doing nothing less than absolutely living it up every day as being the Ace. Add Nishinoya to the mix, and Ennoshita is very certain this migraine will never go away.

Kageyama and Hinata magically find things to argue about ("YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO BECOME A COW IF YOU DRINK ANY MORE MILK." " I CAN'T BE A COW I AM A HUMAN! DUMBASS!! DUMBASS HINATA!!"), whereas Tsukishima and Yamaguchi still regard them with a lack of interest or amusement. Ukai-san will be back after a holiday, as will Takeda-sensei. And Ennoshita is constantly surprised at how easy it is for him to help calm Yachi down and assuage her fears of managing an entire team on her own. The bottles of green tea and water she brings them from the convenience stores are still twice as large as she is, but she's very determined to do her best. Their banner's been cleaned for the start of the new year, and Yachi's even designed individual posters for each of the team members. She shows everything to Ennoshita, asking him question after question about, "Is this acceptable!!" "It's not too much, is it?!" But the posters are better than anything he could imagine coming up with. As tiring as the same questions become, Ennoshita smiles and nods his answers each and every time.

How had Daichi-san done this. Why had Daichi-san thought he could do it.

Ennoshita yawns, slouching as he sits at his bedroom table, going over training regimen strategies cooked up and left behind by Suga-san. He just wants to sleep for the rest of the year—and honestly, he probably could if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't bring himself to let Daichi-san down.

"You okay, Chikara?"

Ennoshita nods at Tanaka's question, stretching. Tanaka shrugs, and goes back to sorting out reps. 

An hour later, Ennoshita's mother has brought up fresh, hot tea, and some fruit. Mix that with some background music, and it's all Ennoshita needs to lull him closer and closer to sleep. Several times his eyes slide shut just as he catches himself. He shakes his head and gets back to work, hoping that Tanaka hadn't seen it.

"Captains need to take care of themselves!! Chikara!!"

"Huh—?" Ennoshita's gaze snaps up to see Tanaka scowling at him, arms crossed determinedly across his chest. 

"You heard me," Tanaka continues on, a little more smooth, but still very, very stern. "You're exhausted. We can work on this later, but for now you should nap."

"I'm 17! I don't need a nap!" Ennoshita insists. "Why're you even telling me what to do? I'm the captain, now," he teases.

Tanaka scowls deeper. "And I'm your vice-captain, and I say you need a nap!"

Ennoshita stares wide-eyed at Tanaka for a moment, but Tanaka doesn't let up. He leans back, his sigh morphing awkwardly into a yawn, and he laughs. It breaks Tanaka's stare, making him point and laugh and, _"If only Noya-san was here to witness that!" _But Ennoshita waves it off, closing his eyes.__

__"I think I'll be good for another hour or so, I'll just make sure to get to bed early."_ _

__And before Ennoshita can register it, Tanaka has his arms locked around Ennoshita's shoulders, tugging him away from the table. "Wha—Ryuu! Stop! Lemme go!" He struggles, a little. Not a lot. Certainly not enough to stop Tanaka from lifting him and throwing him in his bed. Ennoshita sits there, glaring (gently, probably) at Tanaka. "I said I'm fine."_ _

__"And I said you're not. We can't have our captain being exhausted already!"_ _

__Ennoshita sighs. "You know, you sound a lot like Suga-san—"_ _

__Tanaka shrugs. "It's probably a vice-captain thing. But it doesn't mean I'm wrong!"_ _

__Ennoshita rolls his eyes, and moves to get off of his bed. Or he wants to, but Tanaka shoves him back further, against the wall, and he finds himself cornered. Tanaka joins him, blocking Ennoshita's escape and staring defiantly._ _

__"I can do this all night," he warns._ _

__Breath catches in Ennoshita's throat until he finally slouches and gives in. "You are such a pain sometimes!" A bit of rustling around, Ennoshita pulls up his blankets and slides under them, but he makes sure to face the wall, away from Tanaka. "I hope you stay and try to work on the strategies but can't because I'm snoring too loud!"_ _

__"You are so threatening, Chikara," Tanaka laughs. But he slides in right behind him, and pulls him close. His arm rests gently over his waist, holding him, and Ennoshita has to grin. He can't not grin._ _

__"And you're terrible."_ _

__But it isn't all bad. He gets to lay there with Tanaka, and it isn't long after a chaste kiss to his neck that Ennoshita finds himself drifting off to sleep._ _


End file.
